DJ Series Part 2 - Work Out
by JessTerr
Summary: "Don't you need a spotter DJ?" That deep, raspy voice ran chills of excitement through Pipes' body. Alex had found her gym and was standing inches away above her. Will DJ Pipes maintain the upper hand or will Alex take back control that is rightly hers? [One shot smut]


**I personally felt DJ Pipes was too hot for me to let go.**

* * *

 _It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away_

 _I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

* * *

Alex had avoided the club for a few weeks. The experience with Pipes had not really rattled her, just threw her out of her element. She had to plan how she was going to flip the situation back to where she had the upper hand. Pipes was definitely hot and worth the extra time it took to work out the perfect strategy. Alex pulled on some old work-out clothes and decided to go shopping. She need to find the perfect, drop dead outfit for her next appearance when DJ Pipes was spinning. This was going to be the ultimate come back game of maximum proportions.

Alex came out of one of the stores downtown when a figure down the street caught her eye. She lengthened her strides to catch up with the woman who was slowing to turn into the gym. _Damn. It's Pipes. This must be where she works out._ Alex thought of Pipes' muscled arms and rock hard abs. _Fuck_. She leaned against the wall and formulated a much different plan.

After sufficient time had passed for Pipes to get into her gym and get started on her workout, Alex entered the gym. At the front desk, she explained that she was looking for a new gym and wanted to pay for a one day pass to see if she liked this one. Refusing the tour, she paid the fee and rented a lock for the locker room. She stored her shopping bags and steeled herself for plan she was about to set in motion. Rubbing her hands together excitedly, she could feel herself getting wet at just the thought of the smokin' DJ in the same building.

* * *

Pipes quickly changed clothes, looking forward to her workout. She had some steam to let off and what better place to do that then the gym. Alex had been noticeably absent from the club the last two weekends. Pipes was hoping that her new attitude had not run the gorgeous raven haired woman off. Normally she wasn't so aggressive and forward with women. She had just had a recent run of bad luck with women and had decided to change up her game for a while. She'd definitely gotten what she wanted with Alex. Now she just hoped that **who** she wanted came back. They had never exchanged numbers. That would have pretty much ruined the whole taking charge bit she had played.

Pipes was sufficiently warmed up and moved over to the free weights. She made her weight selections and settled them on the bar, locking them in with the pin. Stretching her arms over her head, she settled back on the bench looking forward to the slow burn of the heavy weights. She wasn't pushing close to her maximum, so she hadn't bothered with getting someone to spot her. The men here mostly acted intimidated because of her muscle definition and her overall determination and commitment to keeping her body in form.

Pipes settled both hands on the bar and went to press upwards when a shadow fell on her face. She stopped short and allowed her eyes to focus. Her mouth went dry as she recognized the face standing over her head.

"Don't you need a spotter DJ?" That deep, raspy voice ran chills of excitement through Pipes' body. Pipes couldn't form her words so she just played it cool and nodded. Alex spotted her as she went through her reps. When Pipes was done with her bench press, Alex simply turned and walked away.

Pipes was beside herself. _How did Alex find me? How do I play this?_ She didn't want Alex to get away again without some way to contact her. The act at the bar and the underground club had been just that, an act. But this woman was scorching hot and obviously had a thing for Pipes. _Why else would she follow me here and spot me?_ Pipes was definitely overthinking things.

Alex was amused at the short interaction between the women. Her plan was playing out nicely. She stayed just out of sight of the fine ass DJ as Pipes continued her workout. _If I'm not mistaken, the woman looks a wee bit distracted. Perhaps the tables are turning in my direction now._

* * *

Pipes worked out hard and her muscles were burning. She was looking forward to her shower after her cool-down session. Stepping into the locker room, she grabbed her things from her locker and headed to the showers. Little did she know that Alex was tracking her every move.

When Alex entered the shower area, she heard the sound of running water. She quietly sneaked into the room and peered at Pipes' soft outline through the curtain. Steam was billowing from the top of the stall and the curtain was slightly ajar. Alex watched as she stood under the hot water, moving her hands up and down the length of her body. She brought her hands to her breasts, caressing them as the hot water beat upon her back and ran down in rivulets across the chest. Alex could see Pipes arching her back and seemingly enjoying the shower quite thoroughly.

Pipes let the heat beat against her sore muscles. She knew that sometimes the best distraction was a good workout with a long hot shower as a reward. _I wonder why Alex didn't hang out longer._ Pipes mind wandered back to Alex's distinct features above her head as she spotted Pipes' weights. _I'm glad I didn't put more weight on. It was hard enough to concentrate as it was._ Pipes' thoughts went back to the wee morning hours of the Saturday a few weeks past as she took control of Alex's body in the underground club's restroom. _Damn she's hot._

Alex watched for what seemed to be an eternity, wanting ever so much to join Pipes. Her movements mesmerized Alex, so she could do nothing more but stand there and watch. _I want her._ Alex could feel her body telling her to join her, urging her. But then the shower stopped, snapping her back to reality. _I want her, and this time, I'll have her._ Alex grabbed the towel before Pipes outreached arm could make contact. Pipes pulled back the curtain and made eye contact with Alex who offered her the towel. Pipes grasped it, pulling it towards her, not realizing that Alex still had the other end in her hands. Alex gave some resistance to her pull. Pipes ducked her head to her chin, showing a soft but mischievous smile. Alex pulled the towel back from her, motioning for her to turn around.

Pipes complied as thoughts tumbled around in her head. _This is what my dreams are made of._

Alex slowly dragged the towel down her back, wiping the dripping water as it trickled down her legs. She bent down to get the back of Pipes legs dry, appreciating the solidness of Pipes' taut hamstring and calf muscles. Pipes shivered slightly as Alex moved the towel back up her body and placed her hands on Pipes' shoulders, turning her around. Pulling Pipes towards her, Alex slowly dried her chest, taking particular care to her breasts. The entire time, Alex's eyes were glued to Pipes' – locked in an eternity of thoughts.

Pipes took a breath as if to speak, but Alex did not want the moment interrupted by words. She reached over and placed her mouth over Pipes, kissing her soft lips until she had forgotten what she was going to say. Pipes' tongue reached for Alex's as the kisses almost made Alex forget what she was doing. She slowly pulled away, putting her fingers against Pipes' lips. Pipes' immediately bit the tips gently, sucking each one. Alex gently pulled away and continued to dry the beading water from her ripped body.

Alex knelt down to dry her legs. A bead of water was balanced on the edge of her belly button. Alex took her tongue and slowly licked it off. Continuing the motion, Alex moved her tongue to her inner thighs. Pipes' shivered again. Alex moved the towel down her legs and then back up between her thighs, slowing drying between her legs. She felt Pipes legs part, inviting Alex in… closer.

Alex could not tell if the shivering was from the cold or from her touch, or both perhaps. She stood and wrapped the towel around Pipes' shoulders and led her back to the locker room. Perhaps they could find a place to get Pipes suitably warm again. No, not warm. Hot. Pipes resisted the pull towards the locker room and pulled Alex back into the shower stall instead. She pressed her still naked body into Alex, making Alex's nipples harden to the point of being painful. Alex moved her hands up Pipes' body to her wet hair, moving her hair from her neck. Slowly Alex began to place small, nibbling kisses up and down her neck. Pipes pulled her head back as if this pleased her then let out a muffled moan as Alex had nibbled in just the right spot.

Alex ran her hand into Pipes' head, feeling the shaved designs that were present beneath the hair that fell longer on the sides. She then moved her hand to Pipes' shoulder, softly stroking back and forth down the length of her arm. She felt Pipes' hand, her fingers intertwined with her own. Another moan escaped her lips, beckoning Alex for more pressure against her neck. Her fingers tightened against Alex's. Alex untangled her fingers from Pipes' grasp and slowly moved up her sides to her firm breasts. Her nipples fully erect, Alex brushed her fingers slowly over them. Pipes arched her back away from Alex and reached up to again place her hand atop Alex's. Pushing harder, she motioned Alex's hand down her stomach.

Alex could feel that Pipes was definitely no longer cold. The heat emanating from her body was overwhelming. Pipes moved Alex's hand down further, parting her legs and placing it between her thighs. Grasping Alex's other hand, Pipes lifted up to pull Alex's hand to her breast with nipples still erect from earlier caresses. Without being a bit demanding, Pipes was making her needs very well known. As Alex's hands separated the folds of skin between her legs, she found such dampness waiting her, but now the dampness was definitely not from the shower.

Another moan...yet louder this time as Alex moved her fingers deeper towards where Pipes was aching for them to be. Pipes lifted her leg, wanting Alex to go further, whimpering so as to keep from begging. "I've thought of you," she murmured.

Alex smiled at this revelation. _Maybe DJ Pipes isn't all as wonton as she would like for me to believe._ Alex slowly stroked the outside of her lips with just her fingertips. Pipes' back arched even further away. In between her whimpering, Alex thought she heard a low voice, a beg, "Take me. Please." She looked at Pipes face to see Pipes chewing on her bottom lip with a sultry look that would drop an average woman to her knees. That look gave Alex no desire to keep Pipes waiting any longer as she feverishly pressed her fingers deep into Pipes' core, feeling a surge of wetness coming from her. Pipes whimpered, tightening her legs around Alex's hand.

Pipes placed her hand over Alex's and pushed her even deeper into her wetness. Her whimpers turned back to moans as Alex placed her thumb on Pipes' clit, gently move it in rhythm with the other fingers that were deep inside her. Alex could not stand how hot and wet Pipes felt, not without tasting her. Keeping her fingers deep inside Pipes, Alex moved down to replace her thumb with her tongue. She then slid down to where her fingers were and began to lap at the fluids draining out of Pipes' body.

Pipes straddled Alex's face, placing her legs on either side of her head. Alex gently leaned back until she was sitting against the wooden bench in the shower stall and Pipes was grasping the hooks above her for balance. Pipes placed a hand on Alex's head, pushing her deeper into her own body. Pipes pulled her legs apart urging Alex to get even deeper into her with her fingers and her tongue. Both bodies moved together in perfect rhythm.

Pipes' muscles tightened against Alex's fingers with every movement. She had orgasmed several times over. Alex didn't want to stop but at the same time, she wanted to share with Pipes what she had done to her. Today was not a day for power struggle but sharing in the lust that had been developed between the two women. Maintaining a slower pace, Alex wriggled from Pipes' legs, leaving her standing on her own two feet and made her way to Pipes' face. She placed her lips over Pipes', moving her tongue slowly across her mouth. Looking into Pipes eyes, she could see her ache. And Pipes could see hers.

Pipes looked at her questioningly, and Alex gave her a simple nod. As Alex was still moving inside of her, Pipes moved her hand to slip it beneath Alex's workout shorts and quickly found Alex's waiting wetness. Both women gasped as Pipes wasted no time in entering Alex. Alex immediately could not resist kissing Pipes deeply, tongue probing her mouth, feeling Pipes' tongue to hers. Alex wrapped her arm around Pipes' shoulder and moved into her body, deepening the kiss. As Pipes moved her fingers inside her, Alex slowly withdrew hers and brought them to both their mouths, each woman sucking off juices, the fruits of Alex's labor.

Pipes moved her free hand down Alex's body and reached beneath her shirt and bra to grasp her nipple with her fingers. She was rewarded with a grumbling moan with Alex's deep rasp undertones. Alex pushed upwards, towards Pipes hands. The women rocked their bodies together as Alex's body began to tighten and twitch. Alex pulled Pipes' face to hers, kissing her do deeply that Pipes thought she would lose her breath. Alex's body was trembling and quaking as the long, powerful orgasm overtook Alex's body.

Pipes pulled Alex in for another mind-blowing, breathe stealing kiss as Alex lost muscle control and slacked into Pipes' arms. Almost instantaneously, Pipes wrapped her arms protectively around Alex as they had drained their souls to each other. Alex responded by putting her arms around Pipes and squeezing her tight. "Thanks for spotting me on that one," Alex chuckled.

"No. Thank **you**."

DJ Pipes looked at Alex. Alex looked at DJ Pipes. Each woman wondered who would be the first to walk away this time. Or would they have the strength?


End file.
